Zapach ziemi po deszu
by Psychodeliczna
Summary: Mistrz Eliksirów miał przed sobą wiele wyzwań i aż nadto obowiązków, a mimo to nic nie przygotowało go na nowinę Albusa i może to i lepiej, bo nawet ktoś tak odważny próbowałby zwiać przed tą niezwykle irytującą burzą, która zmieni jego życie. Uwaga: Rating ustawiony na K , ale może ulec zmianie.
1. Prolog

**Od Autorki:**

Rolą wstępu pragnę wyjaśnić parę kwestii zanim zagłębicie się w bezdenną, niczym oczy Snape'a, czeluść mojej psychodelicznej (nick zobowiązuje) wyobraźni.

Jeśli nie lubisz, gdy autor tworzy nową postać w roli jednego z głównych bohaterów – to nie opowiadanie dla Ciebie.

Jeśli nie lubisz parringów homoseksualnych (nie, nie chodzi mi tu o Drarry) – to nie fanfic dla Ciebie.

Jeśli lubisz Severusa Snape'a w każdej odsłonie (poza tej lukrowanej, jaka często występuje w fanficach) – to coś dla Ciebie.

Jeśli korci cię by napisać konstruktywnie krytyczną opinię – napisz. Przyda mi się wytknięcie możliwych błędów, bo to mój pierwszy fanfic na temat HP.

Jeszcze nie wiem czy ukończę to opowiadanie ani czy rozdziały będą pojawiać się regularnie. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy będę z niego zadowolona.

Nie mam bety, jednak staram się jakoś ogarnąć korektę. Jeśli będzie ktoś chętny by mi w tym pomóc, niech pisze ;)

Zapraszam do czytania.

OoOoOoOoO

**Prolog**

Elizabeth Petrichoria* Flame, jako osoba ambitnie dążąca do miana najbardziej irytującej persony ostatnich 18 lat, lubiła gdybanie i dzielenie się tymi przemyśleniami z innymi. Zawsze o tej samej porze, co najmniej raz w tygodniu, patrząc w gwiazdy myślała o alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Co by było gdyby Hitler wygrał, co by było gdyby niebo było jaskraworóżowe, co by było gdyby Ziemię podtrzymywał wielki, włochaty, aczkolwiek bardzo sympatyczny olbrzym, co by było gdyby nagle umarła? Ostatnie nie przychodziło jej do głowy często, gdyż jako optymistyczna pesymistka nie lubiła rozważać rzeczy nazbyt realnych, choć myślenie o samej śmierci zdarzało jej się nie raz. Fascynował ją sam akt, to co po nim następuje lub nie następuje (w tej kwestii była dziwnie agnostyczna mimo ateizmu), jednak najbardziej ofiara. W wielu filmach, książkach, rzeczywistościach (albowiem według niej jest ich wiele) występuje poświęcenie życia dla drugiej, ukochanej najczęściej, osoby i to zapewne skłoniło ją do tego zainteresowania i rozmyślań.

Stanowisko Elizabeth w tej sprawie było proste – idiotyzm. Taka śmierć kojarzyła jej się niezaprzeczalnie z bohaterem jakiegoś okropnie przesłodzonego romansidła, będącego na pewno bestsellerem, którego docelowymi odbiorcami była banda rozchwianych przez hormony nastolatek marzących o takim poświęceniu. Panna Flame za to zawsze uważała zostawienie kogoś z myślą, że osoba, którą się kochało zginęła przez ciebie za okrutne. Szlachetne, ale niezwykle okrutne.

Dlatego też, jako osoba wspaniała w swej hipokryzji i niezwykle piękna w egoizmie, jaki zarzucała pchającym się pod różdżkę, postanowiła postąpić szlachetnie. Oficjalnie robiła to dla sprawy (upadek świata magicznego, Sodoma i Gomora, wszystko błyśnie zielonym światłem, jeśli tego nie zrobi i te sprawy), mniej oficjalnie dla miłości jej krótkiego życia, której, na jej nieszczęście, nienajlepiej w zieleni, a całkiem nieoficjalnie dla niewysokiego dupka z charakterystycznymi okularami, jeszcze bardziej charakterystyczną blizną i nad wyraz charakterystycznym nazwiskiem, który pokonując rozchwianego emocjonalnie maniaka z kompleksem wyższości może pośrednio uratować „powód mniej oficjalny".

Większość uważałaby, że taka sytuacja mogła mieć miejsce tylko w jakiejś bitwie na polu walki, gdzie zginęłaby zasłaniając własnym ciałem te krótkowzroczną ofiarę losu (tak, naprawdę jej mocno podpadł), ale nie. Na swoje nieszczęście dokończy żywota w wilgotnej piwnicy pełnej ludzkiej odmiany szczura. „Dokończy żywota" to dobre określenie, jako że jeszcze nie umarła, choć niedaleko jej do czasu przeszłego. Wyziębienie, znaczna utrata krwi, długie torturowanie (i to nie tylko za pomocą klątw, choć Cruciatus był obecny i jest tego boleśnie świadoma) i izolacja sprawiły, że ma jeszcze jakieś trzydzieści dwa tysiące czterysta wdechów i trzydzieści dwa tysiące czterysta jeden wydechów. Miałaby więcej, gdyby nie zebrała się w sobie i nie zabiła strażników.

Był w tym cel. Może i nie wyciągnęli od niej informacji i nie przekabacili na swoją stronę, ale musiała jakoś zawiadomić Zakon o tym, co ona wyciągnęła od nich. Niewiarygodnym było dla Elizabeth, jak bardzo tracą czujność Śmierciożercy, gdy myślą, że obcują z przyszłym trupem, nie mówiąc o tym, że kiedy człowiek ledwie żyje, kompletnie się zapominają. Gdy tylko zdobyła od jednego z nich różdżkę, pobiegła (a właściwie poczołgała w miarę przyzwoitym tempie) do miejsca nieobjętego zaklęciami antymagicznymi, które działają na każdego bez Mrocznego Znaku. Nie chciała bynajmniej się uwolnić a wysłać patronusa z wiadomością. Dodała co prawda swoją lokalizację, ale nie trzeba być geniuszem by wiedzieć, że przebywa w Malfoy Manor.

Po należycie wypełnionym obowiązku posłania srebrnego zająca na zewnątrz rezydencji i znacznym psioczeniu na „Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Ale-Jeśli-Go-Dorwe-To-Zamor duje-Choćby-Po-Śmierci", co polepszyło jej nastrój w obliczu rychłego zgonu, zaczęła poddawać się otępieniu. Wszystko stało się dziwnie zamglone i powoli traciła czucie w dolnych partiach ciała, jakby to przestawało być jej ciałem, a jakimś niepotrzebnym opakowaniem.

Pół-leżąc, oparta o zimną ścianę, czuła się jak po mugolskich narkotykach, czego się nie spodziewała tuż przed śmiercią. („Może Kosiarz był dealerem, który pozwalał na złoty strzał swoim podopiecznym?"). Między innymi z tego powodu niezbyt zdziwił ją fakt, że mignęła jej jasnowłosa czupryna, a zaraz potem szaro-niebieskie oczy ani szczegół, że jakiś blady, ubrany na czarno Żniwiarz pojawia się i znika z jej pola widzenia jednocześnie dziwnie wymachując ręką. Nie zrobiło też na niej wrażenia dziwne, różnokolorowe światło czy irytująco przytłumione dźwięki będące zdecydowanie krzykami. („A podobno słuch odchodzi ostatni…"). Nawet fakt unoszenia był dla niej dziwnie oczywistą częścią umierania. Dopiero jakiś płyn w jej gardle był nie na miejscu. („Psychodeliki przynajmniej były przyjemną opcją.")

Mimo wszystko i tak powoli zasypiała przez błogi stan odłączenia od fizycznych odczuć. Tylko ledwo słyszalny, w tej sytuacji wydający się wręcz anielim, głos utrzymywał ją w stanie półsnu, bo z jakichś dziwnych przyczyn zaczęła myśleć o tym jak mogą wyglądać chrapaki krętorogie i czy jakaś ich część mogła być przydatna jako składnik eliksiru.

OoOoOoOoO

Od Autorki:

*Petrichoria – imię, które stworzyłam od słowa „petrichor", co znaczy z greckiego „zapach deszczu na suchej ziemi".

Fani Doctor Who mogą wiedzieć o co chodzi =)


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1: Do twarzy jej w czerwieni

Severus Snape nie uważał siebie za nieszczęśliwego człowieka. Jego życie było uporządkowane i, wbrew temu, co wmawiali mu Albus i Minewra, nie przeszkadzała mu samotność. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ubóstwiał spokój i ciszę, a z racji tego, że musiał zadawalać dwóch panów, użerać się z idiotami w szkole, jak i wśród Śmierciożerców, nie wspominając już o Minewrze, która co rusz próbowała znaleźć mu żonę, ponad wszystko cenił samotne wieczory ze szklanką Ognistej w jednej ręce i papierosem w drugiej (sam się sobie dziwił, że tak uwielbiał mugolskie Marlboro, ale dym w płucach w jakiś sposób go uspakajał).

Nic dziwnego więc w tym, że w każde wakacje wyjeżdżał do swojego domu w Cokeworth na Spinner's End i rozkoszował się samotnością. Był to wspaniały czas dla Severusa. Czarny Pan wzywał go rzadziej w gwoli nagrody za wierną służbę, za to Dumbledore dawał mu spokój by przestało go gryźć sumienie. Brak wezwań, brak bachorów, brak czyjejkolwiek obecności, tylko on, myśli, książki, alkohol i papierosy – tak wyobrażał sobie raj.

Siedząc tak w lipcowy poranek na zatęchłej kanapie przed wyłączonym telewizorem, rozmyślał o możliwym zastosowaniu larw muszek siatkoskrzydłych w eliksirze wielosokowym i cieszył faktem, że żaden hałas mu tego nie utrudnia. Westchnął odpalając kolejnego już papierosa i przeszedł do kuchni by nalać sobie whisky, o dziwo, mugolskiego pochodzenia. Mógł to zrobić za pomocą zaklęcia, ale lubił porządek, a magia miała w zwyczaju…no cóż…nie miała w zwyczaju porządku. Usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk rozbuchanego ognia dochodzący z salonu i nalał sobie złocistego płynu ze zrezygnowaniem. Tylko jedna osoba mogła się dostać tu za pomocą sieci Fiuu.

- Dumbledore. – rzekł z irytacją wychodząc z kuchni. Postawił szklankę na stoliku, po czym kontynuował. – Czym zasłużyłem sobie na tę przyjemność? – powiedział sarkastycznie.

Czarodziej tylko posłał mu uśmiech, który znał aż za dobrze. Kiedy Albus Dumbledore zaczyna zgrywać Świętego Mikołaja po LSD, wiedz że coś się dzieje.

- Severusie, ile razy ci mówiłem żebyś nie niszczył organizmu nikotyną? - zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na zapełnioną po brzegi popielniczkę. Wyciągnął z szaty małą paczuszkę biorąc z niej cukierka. – Może cytrynowego dropsa?

- Nie wciągaj mnie w swój nałóg Albusie. Rak płuc mi wystarczy, nie potrzebuję do pary cukrzycy. – uśmiechnął się ironicznie siadając na kanapie i ruchem ręki wskazując fotel. – Lepiej powiedz od razu czego chcesz. Mam parę pilnych spraw do zrobienia.

Starzec popatrzył na pełną szklankę alkoholu, pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i wzdychając usiadł. Przez chwilę siedział z ciszy ze splecionymi dłońmi palcami robiąc kołowrotki. W końcu przemówił z trudem, jakby ważąc każde słowo:

- Czy wiedziałeś, że miałeś siostrę?

Mężczyzna nieomal zadławił się drinkiem. Spojrzał na rozmówcę, jak na idiotę.

- Nie, ponieważ nie mam siostry. – Zmarszczył czoło. - Raczej zauważyłbym, gdyby po domu pałętała się jakaś dziewczynka mówiąca do moich rodziców per „mamo" i „tato".

- To prawda, Severusie, teraz nie masz siostry… Jednakże miałeś ją.

Jeśli wcześniej był zdziwiony, to teraz zbaraniał do reszty. Zapewne postępująca demencja starcza u Albusa prowadzi do urojeń lub jego nowe dropsy zakupił w klubie nie wiedząc, że tam „dropsy" nie oznaczają cukierków.

- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi, czy mam cię zawieść od razu do świętego Munga? –Czemu ten starzec musiał zawsze owijać w bawełnę, zamiast przechodzić do meritum sprawy?

- Obawiam się, że nie będzie to takie proste, chłopcze. – westchnął przybierając strapioną minę. – Będziesz musiał mnie wysłuchać, bo sprawa jest dość skomplikowana. – Kiedy młodszy z nich dał milczące przyzwolenie, Albus kontynuował. - Jak oboje dobrze wiemy w twojej rodzinie nie działo się najlepiej. – Severus prychnął. To było stanowcze niedopowiedzenie. – Ojciec popadł w alkoholizm, nie pracował, bił was oboje. Twoja matka była zbyt zaślepiona, by odejść od męża, jednak bardzo cię kochała…

- Znam historię mojej rodziny, co to ma wspólnego…

- Cierpliwości. – rzekł Dumbledore, a w jego głosie pojawiły się stalowe nuty. – Jak już mówiłem, kochała cię. Czego nie wiesz, to to, że kiedy byłeś niemowlęciem chciała cię oddać. Nie odbieraj tego, jako chęć pozbycia się ciebie. Ona zapewne zwyczajnie wiedziała, jak to się wszystko potoczy. Zwróciła się z tym do mnie o pomoc, ale odmówiłem. Do dziś zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdybym się zgodził…Nie o tym jednak pragnę mówić. – dodał szybko. Prawdopodobnie ujrzał zniecierpliwienie na twarzy Snape'a, który już nie ukrywał w najmniejszym stopniu irytacji. – Kiedy byłeś na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, twoja matka zaszła w ciążę i urodziła drugie dziecko. Nie kontaktowałeś się z rodzicami podczas pobytu w szkole, więc o niczym nie wiedziałeś. Eileen zwróciła się do mnie z tą samą prośbą, co 11 lat wcześniej. Widząc stan do jakiego doprowadzał was ojciec, tym razem się zgodziłem. On oczywiście o tym wiedział, jednak nie sprzeciwił się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Utrzymywał, że trzeba zachować to w tajemnicy i poganiał twoją matkę do oddania córki. W takim wypadku postanowiłem doglądać jej. Oddałem ją dobrej, czarodziejskiej rodzinie i średnio raz na rok sprawdzałem, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Tak też dowiedziałem się o tym, że chodzi do Beauxbatons, ma idealne wyniki w nauce, o jej ślubie, tym że urodziła dziecko, jak i o karierze Aurora oraz…o jej śmierci. – Albus zamikł, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony rozmówcy.

- Po co mi to w ogóle mówisz? – zagrzmiał. Zawsze wpadał w gniew, gdy dyrektor próbował wykrzesać z niego uczucia na siłę. Poza tym jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Dobrze. Miał siostrę. Ale ona teraz nie żyje, więc jaki był sens mówieniu mu o tym? - W końcu zjazdu rodzinnego raczej nie będzie. – dodał biorąc łyk whisky.

- Ma to swój cel. Widzisz, mój drogi, mąż Epifanii, Nicholas, był Niewymownym i zginął niecały miesiąc temu, czyniąc ich córkę sierotą. I tutaj zaczyna się twoja rola. - rzekł spoglądając nań spod okularów połówek.

- Co ja mam mieć z tym wspólnego? – spytał przeczuwając odpowiedź, choć miał cichą nadzieję, że się myli.

- Chcę byś się nią zajął.

- SŁUCHAM?! – ryknął podrywając się na równe nogi, wylewając niechcący całą whisky i patrząc wściekle na Dumbledora, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Prawdę mówiąc dyrektor spodziewał się tej reakcji. – Cholera! – zaklął patrząc na białą koszulę mokrą od alkoholu. - Nie ma mowy żebym zajmował się jakimś rozwrzeszczanym bachorem! Czy ja ci wyglądam na niańkę otępiały starcze?!

- Ależ ona jest prawie dorosła, mój chłopcze. Ma prawie 17 lat i muszę przyznać, że jest nad wyraz…emm…rozwinięta jak na swój wiek. – uśmiechnął się, również wstając.

- Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, co masz na myśli mówiąc „rozwinięta". – warknął. - Dlaczego nie może tego zrobić jej rodzina?!

- Nie krzycz tak, Severusie. Może jestem stary, ale nie głuchy. – rzekł spokojnie. – TY jesteś jej rodziną. I to najbliższą zarówno względem pokrewieństwa, jak i możliwości dogadania z nią. Poza tym nie sądzę by czystokrwista rodzina, której większość członków jest zwolennikami Voldemorta, była najlepszym wyborem.

- To znaczy, że ja niby jestem tym LEPSZYM wyborem?! Jestem szpiegiem, Dumbledorze! I to potrójnym! Co najmniej raz na tydzień wracam ledwożywy z akcji lub spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu! W każdej chwili mogę zostać zdemaskowany, a ty chcesz żebym zajmował się nastolatką?! Chyba nie sądzisz, że zdołam to ukryć przed Czarnym Panem! – Severus aż kipiał ze wściekłości.

- Nie każę ci tego ukrywać. Postanowiłem, że przeniesie się z Durmstrangu, gdzie się uczyła, do naszej szkoły. Powiesz mu wszystko, gdy tylko dziewczyna znajdzie się w Hogwarcie. Tam jej nie porwie ani nie skrzywdzi, za to jej pochodzenie będzie przemawiać na naszą korzyść. Ród Miltonów jest, z tego co wiem, lubiany przez Voldemorta.

- Ród, Durmstrang, Hogwart – to nie ma znaczenia! Jeśli On dowie się, że jestem naprawde twoim szpiegiem, a nie tylko go gram, zabije ją tylko po to by mnie ukarać! I to jeśli będzie wtedy w dobrym humorze, psia krew! Odkładając na bok zdemaskowanie, co jeśli karze jej przyjąć Mroczny Znak?!

- Uwierz mi, Severusie, wszystko przemyślałem i to idealne wyjście pod wieloma różnymi względami, a ty za dużo gdybasz. W tym twoja siostrzenica jest niesamowicie podobna do ciebie. – zaśmiał się.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest do mnie podobna! Odpowiedź. Brzmi. NIE. – wycedził przez zęby wskazując na niego palcem dla podkreślenia swych słow.

- Nie chciałem tego robić, ale niestety mnie do tego zmuszasz. – westchnął. – To nie jest już prośba. Masz się nią zaopiekować i dopilnować by nie zeszła na złą drogę. To twój obowiązek i masz go wypełniać tak dobrze i sumiennie, jak obowiązek bycia szpiegiem. – powiedział stanowczym tonem, w którym już idealnie wyczuwało się stal. Nagle złagodniał i spojrzał na rozmówcę oczami, w których widać było zmęczenie. – Ona cierpi Severusie. Widziała śmierć. Dużo śmierci, a w tym swojej matki. Teraz zginął jej ojciec. Będzie żyć w nowym kraju, w szkole o innych zasadach, mając za opiekuna człowieka, którego nie zna i o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała, w świecie przesiąkniętym wojną. Potrzebuje cię, nawet jeśli tego nie przyzna. Tylko ty możesz zrozumieć jej zagubienie i ustrzec ją przed wyborami, których sam dokonałeś.

To było podobne do Albusa. Najpierw zażądać od niego czegoś używając mocy Wieczystej Przysięgi, a potem wyciągnąć z niego resztki uczuć i zagrać na nich idealnie do swoich potrzeb, żeby miał wyrzuty sumienia. Nie można jednak mieć wyrzutów czegoś, czego się nie ma.

- Skoro i tak nie zamierzałeś mi dać wyboru i możliwości ochronienia jej przed opiekunem-Śmierciożercą, po co te ceregiele? – warknął zapalając papierosa i puszczając mimo uszu jego wykład.

- Miałem nadzieję, że sam dokonasz słusznego wyboru. To znacznie ułatwiłoby wasze relacje zważywszy, że będzie tu lada chwila.

- SŁUCHAM?! – ryknął po raz drugi tego dnia, prawie upuszczając papierosa na już i tak zniszczoną koszulę.

- Może to ty jesteś przygłuchy, chłopcze. – zaśmiał się doprowadzając Severusa do furii. Najwyraźniej odzyskał już dobry humor. – Powiedziałem…

- Wiem, co powiedziałeś! – warknął dodając w myślach „stetryczały idioto". – Nie mogłeś uprzedzić mnie wcześniej?!

- Nie uznałem tego za konieczne. Aczkolwiek pomyślałem, że lepiej dać ci się szybko przygotować, więc Tonks przyprowadzi ją dopiero za jakieś 15 minut. – uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskry, które Severus znał aż za dobrze.

- Jeszcze mi tej wariatki tu brakowało. Istnieje przynajmniej nadzieja, że dziewczyna spotka wcześniej wilkołaka i odegrają scenke z Czerwonego Kapturka. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Pomyślałem, że powinna spotkać kogoś podobnego sobie, by nie była tak zagubiona. – odparł wkładając sobie do buzi kolejnego dropsa.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że jest tak samo walnięta, jak Tonks.

- Nie wiem czy jest tak samo „walnięta", ale na pewno mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. – zachichotał.

- Co takiego? – Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeśli Dumbledore chichocze, nie wróży to nic dobrego.

- Zobaczysz, Severusie. A teraz leć na górę się przebrać, bo będą tu już za 7 minut. Choć znając punktualność naszej drogiej Tonks, możemy się spodziewać ich za dziesięć. O ile nie zabłądzi. – westchnął.

- Nie będę się dla nich stroił! – warknął, jednak ruszył w stronę schodów przyznając, że brudne dżinsy i niewyobrażalnie poplamiona koszula to nie najlepszy strój.

Zanim jednak zdążył zapiąć ostatni guzik surduta usłyszał przeraźliwy huk z dołu. Zbiegł po schodach, by zobaczyć ciekawy obrazek. Aurorka Nimfadora Tonks wjechała do jego salonu na motorze. Z drzwiami. Leżały teraz pod kołami dymiącego dwukołowca, a Severus poważnie się zastanawiał jak to możliwe, że wyrwała drzwi z zawiasów za pomocą motocyklu. Widać geny Blacków robią swoje.

Zanim zdążył skomentować całe zajście usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk „Woo-hoo" oraz będące zaraz po nim stwierdzenie „Cholera, chyba skręciłam kostkę". Dopiero teraz zauważył kryjącą się za plecami Tonks dziewczynę o kruczoczarnych włosach, która próbowała się wyplątać z jakiegoś zielska splątującego jej nogę z kołem motoru. Kiedy z niego zeszła, kilka razy ledwie unikając upadku, zaczęła się śmiać i Severus miał ochotę rozejrzeć się za hieną z napadem histerii, bo choć jej nie widział to zdecydowanie ją słyszał.

- Doro, to było naprawdę ekstra! Chociaż wjechanie w krzak dzikiej róży można było sobie darować…Jak potrącenie gniazda os…I pomyłkę gazu z hamulcem z resztą też. – przemówiła do Tonks, która zeszła już z motocykla z białymi jak śnieg włosami i rozbawioną miną.

- Sev! – zawołała niezdrowo podekscytowana, jakby był królową Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy ujrzała stojącego w połowie schodów Snape'a. – Wybacz za drzwi. Ostatni raz jeździłam na motorze…Merlinie, nigdy nie jechałam na motorze! – widać, że dopiero to do niej dotarło, bo stała się jeszcze bardziej podniecona.

- Nimfadora, jak zwykle niesamowicie subtelna. Nie mogłas zapukać, jak normalny człowiek? Nic dziwnego, że Moody nie ma połowy swojego ciała skoro przebywa tyle w twoim towarzystwie. – odparł z odpowiednią ilością jadu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc, że najeżyła się za nazwanie jej po imieniu.

- Nie nazywaj mnie, Nimfadorą! – powiedzieli jednocześnie, co spotkało się z czymś, co imitowało u niej „mordercze spojrzenie", a wyglądało jakby nagle złapał ją dość poważny skurcz twarzy.

- O Merlinie, wampir za dnia. – rzekł wysoki głos po czym znowu usłyszał hienowaty śmiech.

Już chciał coś odwarknąć, ale zaniemówił na widok jej włosów, które były teraz trawiastozielone. Więc to miał na myśli Albus mówiąc, że Tonks i jego siostrzenica „mają ze sobą coś wspólnego". Nie dość, że nastolatka, to jeszcze metaformomag. Świetnie.

- Severus nie jest wampirem, choć niewiele mu do tego brakuje. – Jak na zawołanie pojawił się Dumbledore chichocząc pod nosem. – Tonks, byłabyś tak łaskawa i zabrała stąd motocykl? Nie znam się na mugolskich maszynach, ale to raczej nie powinno tak dymić. – powiedział miękko.

- Już i tak muszę lecieć dyrektorze. Mam okropne urwanie głowy w planach, jeśli nie zjawię się za 5 minut w Ministerstwie. – zaśmiała się, po czym dodała. – No bo wiecie, Moody mi urwie głowę, jak nie dotrę. Trzymaj się Lizzy. – rzuciła do dziewczyny po czym machnięciem różdżki wyprowadziła dwukołowiec i zniknęła za naprawionymi drzwiami.

- A więc ty jesteś moją siostrzenicą, jak mniemam? – zapytał Snape, jednocześnie zapinając surdut pod szyję, po czym zszedł po schodach.

Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni notatnik i zerknęła na niego.

- Hmmm…O ile jesteś Severusem Tobiaszem Snapem, czarodziejem półkrwi, którego rodzicami byli Eileen Prince i mugol Tobiasz Snape, Mistrzem Eliksirów, nauczycielem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, który jest Opiekunem Domu Slytherina, do którego wcześniej należał, oraz byłym Śmierciożercą i szpiegiem, to tak. – Zwróciła na niego swój wzrok. – Zgadzasz się z rysopisem i masz Mroczny Znak, więc to musisz być ty. Ja jestem Elizabeth Petrichoria Flame. Dla przyjaciół Lizzy, dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, jak pisze się moje imię, Lisa. Miło mi cię poznać… wuju. – po tym stwierdzeniu zmarszczyła na chwilę nos i podeszła do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. – Nie pasujesz do słowa „wuj".

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? – Spojrzał na nią chłodno, ignorując dłoń.

- Odrobiłam pracę domową. – odparła przekrzywiając głowę w ptasim odruchu. Widocznie była zaciekawiona, choć nie miał pojęcia czym.

Dopiero teraz miał szansę dokładniej jej się przyjrzeć i mimowolnie zaczął porównywać ją ze sobą szukając podobieństw. To co rzucało się w oczy, to jej wzrost. Była prawie tak wysoka, jak Severus, co było imponujące u dziewczyny i aż dwa razy sprawdził czy na pewno nie nosi obcasów, jednak i bez nich była niższa zaledwie o parę centymetrów. Włosy miała równie ciemne, co jego, jednak układały się w luźne, miękkie fale i odznaczały się wyjątkową puszystością idealnie okalając jej twarz, której nie szpecił wielki nos ani wąskie usta. Nie zdziwiło go to. Jako metaformomag zmieniłaby to, nawet gdyby w spadku po dziadku czy matce była ich właścicielem. Dlatego też spojrzał w jej oczy – jedyną rzecz jakiej nie mogła zmienić. O ile wcześniej miał wątpliwości, co do ich pokrewieństwa, teraz musiał się z tym pogodzić. Ta dziewucha miała takie same oczy, jakie Severus widywał co rano w lustrze. Cholera.

– Zawsze jesteś taki sztywny? – zapytała mrużąc oczy, co w parze z uśmiechem wyglądało dziwacznie.

- Zawsze, więc się przyzwyczajaj. – odpowiedział z grymasem na twarzy.

- Nie muszę. Miałam kontakt z Lady Milton. Pan przy niej jest jak hipis.

- Lady Milton? – zdziwił się, ale jego ton wyrażał tylko znudzenie. Pominął uwagę o hipisie, podejrzewając o kogo jej chodzi. Niestety miał nieprzyjemność poznać Almanelię Milton. Pomijając fakt, że go podrywała i proponowała rzeczy zdecydowanie niestosowne, była niezwykle wyrachowana, a przy tym sztywna, jak zasada Voldemorta o zabijaniu mugolaków, a to już jakiś wyczyn.

- Tak każe na siebie mówić moja babcia. Ma już któregoś męża z kolei, ale zawsze zostaje przy swoim nazwisku. – nagle jej wzrok stał się nieobecny i zaczęła się wpatrywać w sufit. – Ciekawe, co by się stało gdyby je zmieniła…Może ciąży na nim jakaś klątwa…To do niej podobne nakładać na coś klątwy…Może klątwa drętwoty duszy…Albo Klątwa Dementora…To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego zaraz po ślubie każdy z jej mężów trafiał do świętego Munga na oddział psychiatryczny…Wiesz pocałunek dementora i te sprawy…Ona mogłaby być dementorem…Jej obecność wysysa wszystko co zabawne z powietrza. Czy będę tutaj mieszkać? – zapytała nagle, przysuwając się tak blisko, że Severus zaskoczony zrobił krok w tył potykając się o schodek i lądując boleśnie na tyłku. – Powinieneś uważać. Jesteś taki chudy, że nie masz pewnie zbyt dużej amortyzacji.

Dumbledore przeczuwając wybuch młodszego kolegi natychmiast się wtrącił, jednak nienajlepiej to wyszło przez jego niekontrolowany chichot.

- Severusie, jestem pewien, że Elizabeth, jest zmęczona, może…

- O nie, Dumbledore! – warknął wstając i wymijając dziewczynę. – Ty możesz już iść, doskonale sobie z nią poradzę. – uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. – Zajmę się nią najlepiej, jak potrafię. Uwierz mi. – włożył w te 2 zdania tyle jadu ile tylko mógł, aby dyrektor już teraz pożałował, że powołał go do tego zadania.

- Dobrze więc... Lizzy – zwrócił się do dziewczyny opartej o ścianę niedaleko schodów – Nie bądź dla Severusa za ostra. Nie chcemy żeby dostał zawału. – posłał jej oczko, a na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się złowieszczy grymas. („Lepiej niech się martwi o nią!") – Miłego przebywania razem. – zaśmiał się wchodząc do kominka. – Jeśli będziesz chciała porozmawiać, powiedz o tym Severusowi. Jestem pewien, że z chęcią cię do mnie przyprowadzi. – uśmiechnął się znikając w płomieniach.

- Wiesz, że pierwszą ofiarą Hitlera była jego siostrzenica, którą zamordował własnoręcznie? – po chwili dobiegł go melodyjny głos, zupełnie niepodobny do tego, który słyszał wcześniej w jej wykonaniu. Gdyby nie był pewien, że nie ma tu nikogo z wyjątkiem jego i Elizabeth przysiągłby, że należy do kogoś innego. - Trochę, jak w greckim dramacie. Tam zawsze były zabójstwa na tle rodzinnym.

- Jesteś gorsza od Lovegood. – warknął odwracając się. – Ona przynajmniej plecie o jakichś chrobotkach, a nie masowych mordercach.

- To była tylko taka dygresja. – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy wiesz co dokładnie to słowo znaczy. Milcz! – syknął, gdy otwierała usta. Na jej szczęście, posłusznie je zamknęła. – Teraz pójdę na górę przygotować ci pokój, a ty tu siedź i niczego nie dotykaj, jasne? – Na jego stwierdzenie wyjęła notes i długopis po czym zaczęła coś w nim bazgrolić. Po kilku sekundach podała mu wyrwaną kartkę. – „Czy mogę sobie zrobić herbaty?" – Severus wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął liczyć do dziesięciu. Gdzieś w okolicach „cztery" był gotowy wysilić się na spokój. – Nie mogłaś tego powiedzieć? – Znów zaczęła cos pisać i podała mu kartkę zanim zdążył wybuchnąć. – „Zabroniłeś" – Odliczanie stało się szybsze i dopiero przy jedenastu był opanowany. – Po prostu zrób sobie tej herbaty. – warknął kontynuując odliczanie w myślach. Elizabeth znów zaczęła coś pisać. – Po prostu to powiedz! – ryknął.

- A mogę dotknąć zlewu, czajnika, herbaty, szklanek, cukru, może stołu, blatu, szafek…

- PO PROSTU ZRÓB SOBIE TĄ CHOLERNĄ HERBATĘ! – sarknął, mnąc papier w dłoniach.

- Mówi się „tę herbatę". – rzekła fachowym tonem, a Severusa zdążył szlak trafić. – Mogę ją sobie zrobić bez dotykania niczego, ale jako niepełnoletnia czarownica narażę się na…

- DOTYKAJ CZEGO CHCESZ I DAJ MI SPOKÓJ, IDIOTKO!

- Nie powinieneś się tak do mnie zwracać, jako że jestem twoją siostrzenicą. Wiem, że ciężko myśleć, gdy jest się rozgniewanym, jak byk na czerwoną płachtę, ale to nieroztropne i musisz się tego oduczyć. To irracjonalne tak się wściekać. Naucz się od byków – one zawsze pod koniec są zabijane i to wszystko przez złość na kawałek materiału. No i przez to, że torreadorom za to płacą.

- To mój dom i będę robić, co chcę, kiedy chcę i jak chcę! Jeśli ci się coś nie podoba, to wynocha! – warknął.

Widząc jego złość uśmiechnęła się. – Dobrze. Pójdę zrobić sobie tą cholerną herbatę. – powiedziała to tak naturalnie, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że mówiąc to zdanie go przedrzeźniała.

Zna ją niecały kwadrans, a już ma ochotę rzucić na nią parę klątw, w tym wszystkie z Niewybaczalnych i kilka własnej roboty. Naprawdę zdarzy się cud jeśli wytrzyma z nią pod jednym dachem półtorej miesiąca. Nie mówiąc już o opiekowaniu się nią w Hogwarcie.

- Merlinie, daj mi cierpliwość, bo jak magię kocham, ją ukatrupię. – mruknął wchodząc na górę.

OoOoOoOoO

Od Autorki:

Szybko uwinęłam się z tym rozdziałem. Tak samo, jak dla Sev'a i Lizz początki są trudne, tak i dla mnie ;)

Wybaczcie za możliwe błędy. Muszę się wczuć w to opowiadanie i dopóki tego nie zrobię, będę zmieniać przy korekcie, co drugie zdanie, a to prowadzi do literówek i zgubionych przecinków. Nie powinny mieć miejsca, ale jeśli tak będzie powiedzcie a spróbuję to w najbliższym czasie poprawić ;)

Dziękuję też za komentarze. Nie spodziewałam się tak szybkiego odzewu czytelników i jestem miło zaskoczona.

Pragnę tez dodać, że moje notki będą zapewne przy każdym rozdziale, bo tak samo jak Panna Flame mam zawsze coś do powiedzenia. =)


End file.
